Terrian Qiao
Terrian Qiao was a 17-year-old career from District One. He spent his days training in the wealthy household he grew up in. He sacrificed family for his training, doing anything to win the Hunger Games. He has a manipulative personality, doing anything to get what he wants. After years of hoping, he was reaped as the male tribute from his District in the 146th Hunger Games. He managed to make it to the top eight tributes left standing, but was killed by Arabelle Nyx of District Twelve in the canopy while at rest. Appearance I have strong, attractive features. Dark, curly hair that falls just above my blue piercing eyes. Firm jaw that frames my mouth and sturdy nose. My cheekbones are high, defined and my skin is fair, but not entirely pale. I have broad shoulders and a very muscular, bulky body. Nothing not expected after years of vigorous daily physical preparation. My looks work in my favor, and I use it in my advantage in every opportunity. Doesn't matter if it's a gentle gaze and sweet smile towards a teacher to get me a better grade, or a more authoritative look upon other students to submit them to my pleasure. Background I am an only-child who grew up in very wealthy home with often absent parents. I can pretty much say; I get what I want, when I want it, and how I want it, if not better. My parents feel guilty for "not always being there for me", therefore they shower me with every type of materialistic gift possible. They never really cared much for the Hunger Games, but I am obsessed. I spend every day preparing for it. I play in every sport available at my very athletic-forward school and I have been selected all-district MVP three years consecutive. I have an average GPA of 3.1, but I have to admit; I attribute those points to my reputation and many years of sucking up to teachers and getting little kids to do my homework. I don't have a particular circle of friends. My whole school loves me. Specially the girls, if you know what I mean. Everyone basically worships the ground I walk on. That is, everyone but the haters, but like I always say; either you love me, or you despise me. Sharkie, the pitbull I got as soon as I was able to speak and ask for him, is my best friend and main companion. Personality I am very manipulative. I find ways to get people to follow me. I have two ways of doing it, sweetly and using my appearance to attract them, or by threats and punishments. I don't see it as a bad thing. Not at all. Most people who have had the nerve to insult me have called me self-centered, obnoxious, narcissist, and 'just plain evil'. I always laugh it off, and by the end of the day I'll be going to sleep in my multi-millionaire mansion, while they go back to their pathetic little lives.